Yes Master
by Jeniorocio
Summary: Kagome agrees to be a maid, but had no idea she would become inuyashas personal maid. Rated M for sexual content.
1. chapter 1

HELLO, I've been on since 2014 and never once had I thought about posting a story. I am not a writer, but I have so much inspiration and so many ideas, i wanted to try it out! Please read and review! And maybe a few pointers on my writing! Thank you so much!!

Love Jenn

-x-

I was in need of a job and 8 months of looking with absolutely no luck. I've had some here and there but they were all odd jobs, nothing to serious but money was money and that's what I needed the most. Not the point in hand. I know Sango is currently a financial assistant for a wealthy family and told they were in need of a maid, seem almost to good to be true, but I needed something and asap. I know Sango would never let me down and hopefully I will love my new job as a Maid. ( summary text)

It was 5:30 in the morning and a very tired Kagome woke up to start her new job as a maid, she was hesitant at first but the starting pay was amazing, the hours were perfect and her outfit was cute. Although she had never been anyone's maid before she was always ready for a new challenge.

" Ok mom, Im leaving"

" Oh Kagome, I made you a lunch. Please tell me everything when you get home ok?"

Kagomes mother kissed her cheek and watched as her daughter drove off to her first day of work.

Blasting her music up really loud, windows down and her mood past excited. She was nervous, but she knew she want going to have an amazing day. Her phone guiding her to her destination, Kagome realized she was unprepared for the sight before her. A beautiful giant white mansion, with rows and rows of flower and thick black gates blocking her entrance. She slowly drove up to the intercom and stated her name and new occupation. " Please drove up slowly, our chauffeur will take your vehicle and escort you to the front door", and just like that Kagome was standing at the front door. Before she could knock Sango bursted through the doors, both girls squeeled and hugged each other tightly. " Oh Kagome, I'm so excited you're here! I Promise you're going to love it here" Sango hugged her one her time and let Kagome in. Her brown eyes couldn't even believe what she was walking in to, she almost felt like she didn't belong here. The floor was a beautiful gold marble, white walls, stairs spiraled, more flowers, there were so many lights ( she could only imagine the bill) and enormous picture frames of the family, She couldn't help but notice one in particular, but instantly shook that thought out of her mind. She was here for work, not love.

" Earth to Kagome! Are you listening to me?!" Sangos eyes were big and her face looked as if she was worried. " I'm sorry Sango, I just can't believe I'm actually going to work here, everything is amazing." Sango smiled "Oh give it a couple days you'll be over it really quick. ANYWAYS, as I was saying before you spaced out. You're a maid, but not just any maid, you're going to be a personal maid. Right now you don't have a set Master but th-" Kagome shot a fearful look " WAIT! What do you mean master?! I thought I was only a maid?!" Sango gave a wary smile and twiddled her fingers " Oh cmon Kagome!! I knew if I told you, you wouldn't have taken it! Plus you needed a job and I really wanted us to work together! So, please just try it out and if you don't like it then you can quit." Sango game a puppy face and fluttered her eyes, how could Kagome say no to that? " Well alright, BUT, I will not be calling anyone master." Sangos faces gleemed " Oh you won't regret it I promise! Ok, as I was saying, they'll come and choose and who ever chooses you, you will be their maid. There are 2 brothers and husband and wife. The older brother already has a maid, her name is Rin, you'll meet her later today. So that means their are three options and you cannot fight their decision.… OH! Here they come, look natural!" Kagome watched them decend the stairs, for some reason she had a bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2

So reguardless of whether I get reader or not, I've decided I'm going to post at least once a week.

Anyways, please read and review and help me improve my writing!

Thanks, Jenn.

-x-

She had never seen a couple so beautiful, so elegant and there was someone missing? Kagome shook her head and blushed at the thought "you're here to work dummy!" Either way, she felt a hint of disappointment when her picture framed crush didn't make an appearance

" Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Taishō, breakfast is prepared in the dining room and Sesshomaru is already seated" Sango gave them a warm smile. "Sango my dear, how many times have we told you, you're allowed to call us by our first names" Mrs. Tashiō stated. Her voice was angelic, so calm and as they made their way down stairs, Kagome noticed her outfit. A light pink sleeveless dress pairs with white pointed heels, her hair was cascading down her shoulders and very light make up. Mr. Tashiō, who hasn't said a word, was in a white button down shirt that hugged to him a little to tight, reveling his built physique, black slacks, shiny black shoes and his silver hair was in a high ponytail.

" Well…" a deep strong voice popped Kagome out of her thoughts. " I see we have company, Sango can you please introduce us to this young lady." he gave her a small smile, Kagome couldn't help but blush " why am I blushing so much?!". Sango full of smiles this morning sent Kagome another one " Of course Mr. Tas-… I mean Tōga, this is Kagome Higurashi she is 21 years old and she will be one of the new personal maids for this estate. She has no experience as a maid but, she does all of the cleaning, cooking, washing and financial management in her own home. She lives with her mother, younger brother and grandfather at the Higurashi Shirne, I think she will work perfectly as the new maid." Kagomes bowed her head, speaking as respectfully as she could " It's a pleasure to meet you both, I hope I can reach your expectations as a maid and not be to much trouble. If there's anything else you need to know about me, please ask me, I will give you my honest answer" she blushed "again, with the blushing?!"

A loud, almost annoying yawn, came from the top of the stairs " who the hell is this?" Kagome felt unwanted and now officially uncomfortable, she looked to see the person who she already felt some hatred for, for the awful good morning amid course. There he was, the guy from the photo, he had long black hair, violet eyes and he was toned so perfectly. " Please Inuyasha, don't be so rude. This is your new personal maid" Mrs. Tashiō gave him a smile, along with a glare that made his straighten his back and Kagome felt as if she was going to throw up. " But Mrs. Tashiō i thou-" She gave sango the same look " Now Sango what did Tōga mention a little bit ago?" Sango sighed "Izayoi" She smiled and Sango continued " I thought we were going to let the three of you decide before we had a final decision?" Izayoi placed her hand on Sangos shoulder " Well as you know I am Tōgas wife, so he doesn't a maid, he has me." She winked at her husband and continued " Inuyasha come introduce yourself to your new friend, I don't want to hear you complain now. You need someone to wash your underwear honey." He gave a loud grunt and made his way down stairs while his mother gave a small chuckle and watched Inuyasha desend the stairs to accompany Kagome " Well alright, Sessshomaru is waiting and breakfast is getting cold. Is there anything you need to say Kagome honey?"

Kagome looked up " Can I go home?"

Everyone laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

So I realized my chapters are pretty small. Hopefully as I progress, my chapters will become longer and improve!

As always I will try to update once a week so no worries about me not updating!

That being said, Im doing this from my phone, it's much harder to catch mistakes ( at least for me ) and the app always crashes so it just makes it harder, so i do my chapters on the notes app, please bare with me lol.

Thanks, Jenn.

-X-

Inuyasha didn't like the idea of having a personal maid, it made him cringe a little just thinking about it but he couldn't deny, she was hot. Something about her made him feel warm inside, he concluded maybe his first impression wasn't so great. He watched her serve breakfast, in a way, she was graceful and her hands her tiny. Her legs were long, smooth and shiny, he swore he could see his reflection, her lips were a neutral pink; they looked soft? Her eyes were brown and she had long lashes that could sweep him away (almost), her skin was flawless and her smile was cute. " _Why am I studying her so much? I better look away before she thinks imma creep or something."_ Little did he know, Kagome caught him staring and was definitely creeped out, she couldn't understand why, he hasn't shown any interest in her, much less he didn't even attempt to talk to her as they were making their way to the dining room. " _Whats his deal? He's staring as if this is only chance to see me."_ Annoyed with his weird behavior, she continued serving breakfast to her new bosses.

Kagome was so focused on breakfast and Inuyashas stares, she didn't realize she was spilling orange juice all over the table and floor.

" Kagome sweety, you're spilling the juice." Izayoi smiled and giggled " there's no need to be nervous." Kagome gasped and placed the pitcher on the table, making her way to the kitchen to grab some napkins or towels, anything will do. " _WHAT AM I DOING, WHY AM I BEING LIKE THIS?!"_

Embarrassed by her actions, she realized she didn't know where the kitchen was exactly, she took this time to explore the halls a little more, admiring the decor and letting her finger tips run across whatever they fell on. It didn't take long for Kagome to realize she spacing out more than she regularly does and eventually, if she wasn't careful, talking to herself in her head might make its way out her mouth at some point. Once again lost in thought, a door flew open and pushing her right onto her hands and knees.

-in the dining room-

"Inuyasha" Tōga smiled "Please check on Kagome, it seems she's taking a bit to make her way to and from." Inuyasha stared at his father confused "Please don't give me those eyes, we all noticed how you were staring at her." Everyone now staring at Inuyasha, toothy grins, except for Sesshomaru. " Keh, whatever" He excused himself from the table. Tōga waited for him to disappear, looked at his wife and smiled " I ship it."

He was hoping to not run into Kagome and maybe he'd completely avoid her if he walked slow enough, he took the long way to the kitchen. As he made his way through ,he was at little embarrassed he was caught ogling his new maid " _What kind of name is Kagome anyways? I hope she made it back already. Stupid wench, does she even know where the kitchen is?"_ Walking as slowly as possible, he opened the first door and felt a bit of a thud again the door. " _What the fuck?"_

-in the hallway-

"OH MY GOODNESS, if thing couldn't get any worse for me! I really hope no one saw that." She couldn't believe herself, her first day was going south and she's fired for sure after spilling the orange juice " _so much for my first impression, maybe I wasn't cut out for this, maybe I should have really gone home."_ While Kagome was beating herself up in her head, she had no idea Inuyasha was right behind her and he couldn't believe his view. He realized how oddly short those skirts were for a maid " _Maybe that's why Sesshomaru makes Rin wear pants. Maybe this won't be so bad after all."_ He thought to himself and a slight grin appeared on his face. Even though he was studying her in the kitchen, he didn't get a chance to notice her backside and yeah she pretty much had it all for him. Not wanting to be " that perv" he grabbed her waist and pulled her up from her knees,a gasp escaped Kagomes lips from the shock of being picked up so easily.

She was afraid to turn around, too embarrassed to see the person who witnessed her fall, but she had to thank who ever helped her up. Brushing her skirt and fixing her hair, she turned around but didn't meet the eyes of her so called hero. Kagome didn't have to meet their eyes to see who helped her up, she could tell just by the clothes they were wearing. Looking up to meet his gaze, they locked eyes and stayed silent for a bit.

" Thank you for helping me up, although you pushed me down, I'm not as mad as I should be. I spaced out and wasn't aware of my surroundings" Kagome smiled, looked back down and her eyes widened.

" Don't even worry about it, my old man sent me to che-" before he could finish, he heard another gasp "YOU PERVERT!" Inuyasha was confused "Whats you're problem wench?!" Kagome pointed at an unintroduced lower member and stormed off. Inuyashas body froze, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before

A deep blush creeped on his face, along with smile " Well, at least she knows what she's working with." A little proud of himself, he made his way back to the kitchen and planned on finishing his breakfast today.


	4. Chapter 4

I give credit to the writers who dedicate their time to think about stories and ideas. I didn't expect it to be this hard! None the less, I will not let that stop me from finishing this story. Even if it's just my only story. It's something to check off the bucket list!

Read and review and educate me on my writing. I'm always open to opinions and I'm always making sure I educate myself.

Thanks, Jen.

-X-

" From here on out you are now living with the Tashiōs." Sangos voice was stern, while Mr. and Mrs. Tashio, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood behind her. Izayoi stepped forward and gently grabbed Kagomes hand "And everything will be paid for, all you'll have to worry about is my son." Kagome swore she was going to pass out, it had only been a week and they were already offering her their home and her son hadn't made any kind of contact with her since. She wasn't sure how to respond, she stared and the pretty manicured hands that were holding hers. " _How will I tell mom? I mean she's always pushing me to find a home, would It really be that bad? They're not bad people and it's free and-"_ her thoughts were cut off.

" Kagome if it makes you feel any better you don't have to say yes." Sango saw the worry in her eye, she was so professional around them, almost a second person when it came to this family. "They as a family decided but you can still deny it."

"This is all so nice, I'm thankful for the offer but I think it's better if I'm given a little more time. Just to make sure you all are making a decision you won't regret" Kagomes eyes made slight contact with Inuyasha. Now that she really thinks about it, they haven't seen each other since the incident. Either she's not paying enough attention or he's avoiding her.

She wanted to make things right, or at least less awkward.

Speaking of awkward, Izayoi was still in front of her holding her hands.

Could she really live with them?

" Ok I-" She was cut off

" We ain't got all day wench, yes or no?"

" INUYASHA!" The voice wasn't his mothers,

Kagome let go of Izayois hands and before she knew it, her hand was making contact with Inuyashas cheek.

There was silence for a moment.

" It's settled then" Tōga spoke "Kagome, we'll pack your bags tomorrow and Inuyasha will do all by himself. Sesshomaru, please have Rin show Kagome to her new room"

" Yes Father" Sesshomaru answered

" No wait, I haven't-"

Gold eyes looked over to Kagome, she felt goosebumps. "Kagome… this is a very good offer, you can handle yourself just fine"

Tōga smiled and walked upstairs disappearing.

"Oh and Kagome... please make yourself at home." Izayoi smiled and patted her looked over her shoulder, "Inuyasha I hope your attitude improves towards her, we don't need a repeat of the past." The sound of her heels clicking on the floor faded out and Sango following behind her.

" _WHAT. HAVE. I. DONE_."

It was now just Inuyasha and Kagome standing in the middle of the living room, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry for slapping you, but wench isn't my name." Kagome felt she needed to apologize, deep down she knew she overreacted, she was his maid and she need to at least respect him, after all she didn't see him often so that that the least she could do.

"You were taking to long to respond Kagome."

Her name rolled off his tongue naturally, he could tell just by saying her name, her mood had become a little more brighter.

"See that wasn't so hard." She smiled at him and he felt warmth through this cheeks. " Well I have to get going, otherwise you won't have dinner." She turned on her heels and started to head towards the kitchen, probably not her best apology, but at least she apologized. At least now it wasn't awkward, suddenly she felt a strong grasp on her wrist.

Spinning and tugging her towards him, their faces were inches away from each other, both their bodies closed the little space they had in between them. Inuyasha didn't know what had come over him to pull a move like that, but it felt…right.

" This is off topic but you smell really nice" His violet eyes wandered to her eyes and down to her lips. Kagome was frozen in place, she could feel her legs starting to cramp because she was so tense... and uncomfortable.

" _My goodness I knew he was cute but now, my god he's so ...hot_." She couldn't let her thoughts get the best of her, if she didn't break free soon, she was sure to do something regrettable.

" Anyways, my mother brought up a good point and I'm sorry for calling you that…again. Sometimes I lose my temper." His free hand made its way to her waist, "I've learned how to work around it." His lips curled into a smile "Don't worry though, I never physically get angry so hurting you isn't an option. You'll have to bear with me though, I can be impatient, dense and sometimes rude. I won't call you wench anymore but under one condition."

Kagome swallowed a lump that was forming in the back of her throat. " Thank you for the heads up and what to look out for, but i really have to get going." Afraid of the condition she would have to agree with, so many thoughts whirled through her head and one of her thoughts made her blush.

Inuyasha noticed she was nervous.

" _She's looks so cute like this, I really didn't think I'd get this far. I was sure she's run by now._ "

Almost instantaneously, a light went off inside his head. " From now on you'll call me Master, and I'll call you Kagome. Deal?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, his hand felt like it was wandering lower than what it should have and his smile was almost wicked, she wasn't sure if she was turned on or her leg cramp was just going crazy.

Who was she kidding, it was definitely the first one, she looked into his eyes.

She couldn't believe herself. " _Am I really going to do this?_ " Her pride was at stake, but then again, she didn't see him often. So it's not like she'll say it over and over again

" Yes Master." Hesitant but, it was better than being called wench.

Out of impulse, Inuyashas lips fell on top of Kagomes, that might have been the hottest thing he had ever heard in a long time.

Kagome wanted to fight it, but she gave in. The way she felt for him at the moment was almost love, both hands now on her ass grabbing and feeling how soft she was.

" _Holy fuck, she's wearing a thong..._ " his current hard on was uncomfortably pushing through this pants. Inuyasha started walking backwards to the couch and spread her legs so she could sit on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

Kagome didn't regret wearing her thong, it's not like she knew this was going to happen, she just prefers them.

She felt him underneath and moved her hip back and forth, her skirt made its way up her waist making his view of her lower region so much better. It only made harder to resist having her that very moment.

Their tongues danced and for a moment everything felt almost perfect. He wanted her, to take her further. Her skirt completely lifted from her legs being over him. He wanted to feel her from the inside, Even just for a second. His hand let go of on cheek and slowly made his way to her lower lips, pulling her little bit of cloth to the side and…

" KAGOMEEEEEEEE!" They broke free, Kagome jumped off Inuyasha and she quickly fixed herself to look presentable. Inuyasha threw a pillow on top of his lap to cover his raging erection.

Running to the other side of the living room, Kagome made it seem like she was making her way from the kitchen.

"Smooth" Inuyasha mouthed to her, she winked.

A small, almost child like girl came prancing down the stairs, her smile was from ear to ear. She had a maid uniform on, Rin.

" OOOOOOOO it's so nice to meet you, how did I not see you even after you've worked here a week?!" Her voice was high and despite her size, this girl had energy.

"Are you sick Inuyasha? And what's with that pillow?" Rin made her way to take it from him, Inuyasha quickly rose up, he was thankful his erection fell quickly. " Rin.. um... what are you doing here?." He asked trying to recover his composer, Rin laughed

"Oh silly you! I work here! Where have you been?!" He gave a nervous laugh. "Anyways, Kagome! Let me show you to your room! This is so exciting! And don't worry, you're right next door to Inuyasha!" Rin grabbing her wrist leading her upstairs and continued talking. Kagome looked back and gave Inuyasha a small smile, he was staring back and smiled in return. " _Maybe moving here won't be so bad after all._

 _-X-_

 _If In anycase the story looks bunched together or to spaced out, I'm sorry!!! Working the fan fiction app is literally the hardest thing ever!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

It really does make so happy when I see people people follow my story! I know it's not the best but it makes me happy. Thank you for following!

-X-

"How in the hell does one man have so much mess?!" Kagome felt her task to be impossible, she had no idea how trashed one room could be. Dirty plates, cups and moldy food sat on one cabinet and his shirts, jeans and undergarments were scattered all over his floor and bed. Does he even have a bed, and don't get her started with the stench. She didn't know where to begin.

Mr. and Mrs. Tashiō went out shopping, Sesshomaru was occupied in his room with Rin, and Inuyasha was no where to be found. Kagome sighed in defeat and stared her current task. She was determined to clean up his room no matter how long it took.

"Well whats a little clean up with out some music?" Putting on her earphones, flipping through her playlist she put on her favorite playlist, full of songs she could imagine herself dancing to.

Kagome looked at herself in the huge mirror Inuyasha had hanging on his bedroom door and smiled. " I better get some kind of thank you after this."

Her music turned all the way up, blocking out the outside noise and no distractions. Her hips swayed and she danced around while she picked up his trash and sorted out his dirty laundry.

Making her way up and down the stairs towards the laundry room and disposing his trash, she knew she would be sore tomorrow, those stairs were ridiculously long, but to her surprise she was making quick progress and before she knew it, all she had to do was vacuum and open the windows to get rid of the stuffy feeling of the room.

She almost felt bad knowing he had to sleep in here, _almost_.

His room was huge, he had many photos and posters placed on his wall. Many were with his family, he was adorable. Kagome noticed the photo were placed like a timeline, as he got older he looked happier and then sad.

She noticed a woman in one of his photos, in that photo he looked the happiest, she was beautiful and had a blank expression on her face. " _Maybe she's an ex-girlfriend_ " not that she cared.

She hadn't noticed the pair of violet eyes staring at her from across the room. Inuyasha had been in his game room and left his door purposely open to watch Kagome and found out he really loves Kagome dancing. He would take small peeks at her as she vacuumed and danced. Her hip slowly and sensually moving side to side. He could only imagine her hips moving like that on top of his-, he laughed.

" Oh Inuyasha I had no idea you were in here!" Rin's hair look a little distressed but he didn't question it.

" Oooooooo, I see you're watching Kagome! You like her huh?!" They both looked over, impressed with her dedication.

"I mean yeah but it would never work, I have a fiancé remember." Inuyashas tone was soft. Rin patted his shoulder and smiled.

" No you don't stupid! You haven't seen her is years, your parents wouldn't go all this way for a new personal maid if they didn't care about her anymore and you know that."

Inuyasha sighed, she was right. He hasn't seen Kikyo in years, 3 years almost. He doesn't know why she left, she just packed up and left. He didn't miss her but he missed... feeling loved.

" Besides, I saw y'all in the living room, so it's go time."

" _NO. FUCKING. WAY_ " He couldn't believe what he had heard, she couldn't have seen them, but she did. " Fuck my life" he huffed.

" She's only been here a month and you couldn't keep your hands off her! Take her on a date or I'll ask her for you." Inuyasha stood and looked at Kagome and back at Rin.

" Give me time, I haven't talked to her since"

Rin's face beamed with joy

" OOOO YES!!! " before Inuyasha could say anything, she raced her way to his room and locked the door behind her so he couldn't get inside.

 _FUCK. MY. LIFE._

Kagome didn't notice Rin run inside the room and hide behind Inuyashas bed.

She finished her work, very proud of herself.

She removed her headphone and heard shuffling. Frozen in place, she was afraid to turn around, " _it could be a dog_ " she thought, " _no stupid, the don't have one. But he sure acts like one._ " Slowly taking steps back to approach the intruder, not knowing what she was going to do next when she faced them.

Small arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and she screamed.

He was staring at his door, scared. He wanted to throw up because he has no idea what Rin had told her " _Shit. She said no, what if things become awkward. I'll have to fire her_ " Inuyasha didn't have strong feelings for Kagome but she felt different and almost worth it. Heck, he can't stop thinking about her.

He knew what he had to do.

He was gonna open that door and stop whatever Rin was planning, there was no time for love. Building his courage, ready to accept whatever fate had in store.

Kagome opened the door and in front of her and jumped back seeing her almost hit and quit standing in front of her

" Don't worry, I'm done here. You can have your room back"

He was frozen in place, unsure of how to react. Her uniform was just to sexy. " _GET IT TOGETHER DUMBASS._ " He couldn't take his eyes off her. " _This is exactly why I was avoiding her_ "

A small finger poked his chest, " _good lord_ " Kagome thought. Almost in an instant he snapped out of his thoughts and looked away embarrassed. " Your room was a mess, it's clean now, you're welcome and you owe me big time, it was a pigs nest in there. I don't want to see it that disgusting ever again. " storming away to her next duties.

Inuyasha gave Rin a mean glare " What did you tell her?!"

She was as shocked at he was "Nothing! I scared her but that was it! The rest was all her!!!" Slowly a smile creeped on her face " Well you owe her don't you? That's your chance! Take her on a date!"

He couldn't hide his smile.

She had overheard them and smiled.

-X-

As I mentions before, I'm not the best writer, this took me 2 months to write! LOL.

Anyways, please review me and give me pointers!!

I proof read it myself but I know I'm always missing something!!!

Thank you!!


End file.
